


On Terra Firma.

by pekeleke



Series: Seeking Home [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acceptance doesn't always look pretty, but it's the thought that counts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Terra Firma.

_**Title: On Terra Firma.** _

**Fandom:** Harry potter (Snarry)

**Characters** : Harry Potter, Severus Snape.

**Author** : pekeleke.

**Rating** : G.

**Word** **count** : 697.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**A/N** : Unbetaed. Written for the adventdrabbles 2012 Prompt 18: Nutcrackers.

This is the eighteenth part in my _**Seeking Home**_ series.

**Summary** : Acceptance doesn't always look pretty, but it's the thought that counts...

 

_**On Terra Firma.** _

 

 

Severus opened the box he'd just received and stared, wide eyed, at the terrible... _things._.. that rested within. He blinked very slowly, telling himself to breathe deeply before he allowed a single one of the incredulous thoughts that were crossing his mind to escape his lips.

 

“What is it, Severus? You've turned white”

 

His gaze rose, confronting the familiar green eyes that looked worriedly at him from the sofa.

“Do you remember when you told me that public opinion about us might shift after a few public appearances together?”

 

Harry frowned, looking alternatively from Severus' pale face to the box atop his desk. He shifted agitatedly in his seat, obviously concerned.

“Are you being threatened? I thought things had settled down. Rita's nasty articles are shrinking in size every day and just yesterday an old lady stopped me outside Quality Quidditch Supplies and congratulated me on my good taste in men”

 

“She must have been as blind as she was old, then...”

 

“Severus!” Harry looked scandalized “There's no need to put yourself down like that. I'm very proud to call you mine and I'm neither old nor blind, at least not while I've got these on” He amended the moment he spotted that awfully knowing smirk on the slytherin's face.

 

“Looks like some folks are starting to agree with you. I've been recently flooded with tokens of... approval... from your adoring public. Most of it have been common potions ingredients. There were a few puzzling items that I put down to eccentricity, but this... I've never received something so disturbing in my entire life”

 

“What is it?” 

Harry was off the sofa and across the room so fast that he became a two-legged blur. Severus reached inside the box and removed two feather-light items from within, holding them up for his companion's perusal.

“Awww... they're adorable!”

 

The slytherin blinked. 

“You're joking. Or deluded. Possibly both.”

 

“No. They really are the sweetest thing, Severus. Don't you just... love them?”

 

The potion master's dark eyes lowered towards the pair of costumed Nutcrackers resting in his hands and his gut churned with horror at the very idea of having been turned into an awful wooden doll that cracked nuts. 

“Why would anyone assume that I'd enjoy... this? They are totally useless. A single wave of my wand can do a far better job than these things will ever manage...”

 

Harry's calloused fingers caressed the hand-painted features of the wooden couple.

“It's not about how useful they are meant to be. It's about how beautiful they look when they're side by side. These are meant to represent us, you're this grumpy one with the huge nose and the shiny black hair, and I'm this shorter one. I love my glasses and that toothy grin I've got.”

 

“You have better hair, too. And at least they didn't made you look like a bank robber. This... monstrosity... could singlehandedly terrify a goblin clerk into calling the aurors”

 

Harry laughed.

“Come on, Severus!... yours isn't that bad. It's adorable!”

 

“Right”

 

“We should put them on display. These are the first gifts we've received as a couple, can't you see? There are two of them, like a his and her set. Only, with us, it's a Snape-Potter set... They're wonderful!” 

 

The slytherin sighed with defeat.

“I'm going to be stuck with these things forever, am I not?”

 

Callused fingertips rose towards his face, cradling his cheek softly as became the entire focus of a pair of gleaming forest-colored eyes. His heart lurched within the prison of his ribcage when the gryffindor kissed him softly on the lips before whispering his answer against the skin of his neck: 

“Yes, my love. You'll be stuck with us forever and you'll be happy about it every single second of your life. I promise you that, Severus...”

 

A ridiculously goofy smile curved his own lips and he didn't even care how utterly spineless he sounded when he caved in like a crumbling sand-castle.

“I'll keep them for as long as you stay”

 

“Forever, my love. I'll stay forever. I'm not giving up on you, on this, on _us._ I'll be right here for you always. _Always,_ Severus. I promise...”

 

 


End file.
